A New Addition to the Family
by taitofan
Summary: Harley catches a new pokemon, but how will his old pokemon feel about it?


A New Addition to the Family

by Taitofan

Rated PG-13 for shounen ai and implied lime

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or its awesome characters. I just like to play with them and occasionally make them different species.

Author's note: It's insane how well this ship works… So insanely wonderful. Anyways, this fic fits at the end of my chaptered fic _Project G_, so there are a few minor spoilers. I wrote this because I started that fic before Ariados-chan was introduced, and I feel terrible for leaving him out of all the fun. So here's an alternative way to explain how Harley got him. I personally like my idea rather than "He caught him on the way to Yamabuki." _wink_ Beware some major yaoi-ish scenes. Reading _Project G_ isn't required to understand this, but it's definitely helpful… _hinthint_

Japanese lesson: -chan is added for random reasons… In this case, Harley (almost) always adds –chan to the end of his pokémon's names, so far be it from me not to include it. -sama is used for those you highly respect.

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 10-03-05

* * *

"Why does he want _another_ pokémon? Aren't we good enough for him? Doesn't he love us anymore?" Noctus-chan watched his younger lover pacing back and forth, a worried expression on his face. 

"Calm down. Of course he still loves us. But we're in our human state more often than not in case you forgot. He probably just wants another pokémon that will, you know, stay a pokémon for longer than _one_ contest." Jupetta-chan stopped his pacing, taking that into consideration.

"Yeah, that makes sense… Wait, if he's going to catch a new pokémon, shouldn't he have one of us with him?" Noctus-chan smirked in that way that just screams, "_I know something you don't know!_"

"You honestly don't remember how he caught you, do you?" Jupetta-chan shook his head, utterly confused and not afraid to show it.

"No… I don't remember much until I started living with you and Harley-sama…" Noctus-chan's smirk grew.

"Cookies." Jupetta-chan blinked a few times.

"…What?"

"Cookies. He gave you one of his cookies and told you that you could have as many as you wanted if you got in the monster ball. So you did." Jupetta-chan sweat dropped.

"I was lured in by the temptation of _cookies_?" Noctus-chan laughed, slinging an arm around his lover's shoulder.

"Hey, don't feel so bad; Harley's cookies are the best. He just doesn't like to hurt his 'pretty buddies,' you know that." Jupetta-chan nodded, leaning into the older man's half-embrace.

"I guess you're right; I don't have to worry. After all, it's not like he could make his new pokémon a human like us…" Before Noctus-chan could respond, the sound of the door opening was heard, followed by a familiar voice…

"Oh, my pretty loves, come meet the newest addition to our happy family!" Sharing a look, the two hybrids walked down the hall until they reached their master… And saw the big-ass spider next to him.

"You caught an Ariados," Jupetta-chan said, pointing out the obvious in a relieved manner. Ariados was cool looking, but nowhere near as cute as _he_ was.

"Yup! Isn't he soooo fabulous? As soon as I saw him, I knew I had to have him. And when he tasted my cookies, he knew he had to be mine! Isn't that right Ariados-chan?" Ariados-chan bounced his body in agreement. Jupetta-chan had to keep from scowling at the "-chan" this newbie got. But he reminded himself that it was just a Harley thing; he himself had been called Kagebouzu-chan immediately after being caught too.

"He's wonderful," Noctus-chan agreed, looking quite impressed by the newcomer, causing the younger hybrid to frown slightly. "It's just _too bad_ he'll have to miss out on all the fun we have as humans…" The frown was instantly gone. He forgot sometimes that Noctus-chan was a _great_ actor…

Harley grinned at the statement, causing both pokémon instantly to become apprehensive. That look always meant trouble for someone… And in this case, they had a feeling it was meant for themselves.

"Actually, about that… I have a bit of a surprise…" His singsong voice did nothing to calm their nerves. And when he pulled out a necklace identical to the ones they wore, they thought they'd have heart attacks right then and there.

"What? How did—?"

"Wait, where did—?"

Harley was oblivious to the fact that his lovers weren't taking the situation as well as he was. He bounced on his heels, brimming with excitement that he'd get to have another hybrid living with him. He couldn't wait to see his newest buddy as an attractive human! And since he'd lucked out twice already, he had high hopes for Ariados-chan…

Whereas Noctus-chan looked skeptical of the whole situation, Jupetta-chan looked positively horrified. Harley-sama was his and Noctus-chan's! He didn't want to share his lover with _another_ pokémon-turned-human; that just wasn't fair! He was going to kill whoever gave him that stupid necklace…

"Luna and Murasaki made it! It seems they've been trying to make their own ever since that whole fiasco ended. And obviously, they aren't going to try to take over the world…" He paused to smile down at Ariados-chan. "And when they found out I was going to catch another pokémon, they gave it to me! Isn't that the greatest?" Jupetta-chan almost yelled that _no_, it certainly _was not_ the greatest, but Noctus-chan spoke up first.

"That's great for them and all, but what about him?" he pointed to Ariados-chan. "He's going to have to live with three horny guys. Don't you think that's going to be a bit of a shock?" Harley tilted his head to the side; obviously, that hadn't occurred to him.

"I hadn't thought about that… Oh well, I'm sure he'll be cute!" Noctus-chan sweat dropped and Jupetta-chan looked murderous. But before either could protest, Harley swooped down and placed the necklace around Ariados-chan's neck…

And after the typical "wait a few seconds then be blinded" stage, all three of them were speechless. For different reasons of course, but speechless nonetheless.

Standing before them was a lilac-haired boy. And he wasn't just cute; he was _adorable_. His large violet eyes slowly moved to look at everyone in the room. He appeared to be just a little younger than Jupetta-chan, adding an air of innocence to his appearance. Of course, his short shorts and halter-top took a bit away from that… The wing-like appendages on his back and the horn he sported were the reminders that he was in fact only half-human. And the yo-yos he carried that bore the same insignia normally found on his back in his pokémon form were certainly a nice touch.

And all of these things were why Harley was enraptured, Noctus-chan's pants felt tight, and Jupetta-chan looked ready to Will-o-Wisp someone's ass… Someone like Ariados-chan.

"Ah!" Harley squealed, glomping the unexpecting pokémon. "You're the cutest little thing _ever_!" Noctus-chan left Jupetta-chan's side, going up to the newest hybrid and taking his hand.

"Don't let him scare you; he's just a bit… easily excited. I'm sure you'll have _lots_ of fun here." He kissed the back of Ariados-chan's hand, causing the boy to blush. But he still didn't say anything.

Jupetta-chan had had about enough though. He stalked over to the others, ready to give all three of them a piece of his mind. Harley-sama for calling him cute, Noctus-chan for being so damn suggestive, and Ariados-chan for being so attractive in the first place and making his lovers crazy! Of course, things hadn't been going well for him lately, and something rather unexpected happened as soon as he reached them…

Ariados-chan looked up at the pissed-off hybrid, ignoring the attention the others were giving him. Right before Jupetta-chan opened his mouth to tell them all off, he broke free of the others and ran to him, clinging to the other boy's waist. Harley immediately starting cooing about how cute it was that everyone was getting along so well. Noctus-chan was a bit jealous that the cutie wasn't clinging to _him_. And Jupetta-chan developed a rather nasty tick in his eye.

"What do you think you're doing?" he ground out, using all of his willpower not to strangle the newcomer. Ariados-chan smiled cutely up at him, not minding at all that he was being glared at.

"You're pretty. I like you." Simple, honest, but not effective. Jupetta-chan's heart didn't melt, unlike his lovers who thought that was the sweetest thing _ever_.

"Cute doesn't work with me," he told the boy haughtily. "_I_ wrote the book on cute. You have nothing on _me_." Harley frowned as it finally dawned on him that Jupetta-chan was less than thrilled with the entire situation.

"Don't be so snippy love," he reprimanded. Noctus-chan nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, don't be jealous just because you're not the only young, cute one anymore. It's not like we stopped liking _you _or anything." Jupetta-chan growled at the undesirable response he was getting.

"You're one to talk Mr. Let's-Kill-Harley-sama-cause-Jupetta-chan-likes-him! You see this… _thing_ for two seconds and you're already going gaga over him? God, think with your brains for once instead of your dicks! He's said five words so far; you don't even know anything about him!" Ariados-chan looked down to the ground, hurt, and the older males' expressions darkened. Jupetta-chan knew he'd gone too far… But quite frankly, he didn't care.

"We'll _get_ to know him," Harley said tersely. "And _you_ will apologize for calling Ariados-chan a "thing" right now. Understand?" Jupetta-chan's eyes narrowed in defiance.

"And if I won't?" Harley sighed in irritation, not understanding at all what was wrong with the boy.

"Then I'll have no choice but to take the necklace away and keep you in your monster ball for a few days." A deadly silence filled the air. Even Noctus-chan was surprised by that. Harley had _never_ threatened to take the necklaces away since they'd become lovers. They hadn't even taken them off for anything except a contest a few months ago, but they'd gone back on right after he'd won the ribbon. That would be like going back to being trainer and pokémon, not people in love… Jupetta-chan's eyes teared up. It was happening, just like he knew it would.

"I won't apologize," he snarled, pushing Ariados-chan away from him roughly, taking a bit of satisfaction when the younger boy hit the floor with a yelp. But Noctus-chan going to help him only served to hurt the distraught hybrid even further. "If you like him more than me, _fine_. I'll leave, but I _won't_ go back in my monster ball. I won't go back to being nothing but your pokémon! I… I hate you all!" He ran past them, ignoring their shouts to come back. They could only watch as he ran out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

"…Did I do something wrong?" They looked at Ariados-chan, who was frowning guiltily.

"Of course not," Harley assured, gathering the boy in his arms. "Jupetta-chan is just a little jealous. He'll be himself again in no time. For now, why don't you and Noctus-chan go get to know each other while I find him, okay?" Ariados-chan nodded, taking the other hybrid's hand.

"Okay… I _am_ sorry though." Harley and Noctus-chan shared a look before the hybrids headed upstairs, leaving Harley alone in the hallway. He hoped Jupetta-chan hadn't gone far… And that he was okay. If he was, they had a lot to discuss.

Opening the door, he headed out to find his lover.

* * *

It wasn't long before Harley found Jupetta-chan. The boy was out under his favorite tree, his knees drawn to his body and crying openly. It broke Harley's heart to see his love looking so miserable… But that didn't mean he had the right to say those things about Ariados-chan. Whatever the problem was, they were going to get to the bottom of it… 

"Jupetta-chan…" Said pokémon lifted up him head from his arms, sniffling and giving Harley a good look at his puffy eyes, which were even redder than usual.

"What do you want? Shouldn't you be with your new little play toy? You don't have time for _me_ anymore…" Harley shook his head, walking over and sitting next to his lover.

"I want to know what's wrong with you. And why you suddenly think we love Ariados-chan more than you. I've never seen you act this way before… You're usually so happy and cheery…" Jupetta-chan shrugged, resisting the urge to lean against Harley.

"Yeah, well, how would you like it if I just started gushing about how super-cute some guy I hadn't even known for a whole day was? I bet you'd put them in your bitch book. So how do you think _I_ feel? I'm supposed to be the cute one. Now what? I'm like… A middle child or something. You have Noctus-chan who's the older, more mature one, and Ariados-chan, the sweet, cute, youngest one. Where does that leave me? And then you threaten to start treating me like a pokémon again! I…" His eyes misted over. "I don't want to lose you! I love you Harley-sama!" He didn't bother trying to act tough anymore, burying himself in Harley's chest. The coordinator rubbed his back in a soothing manner, whispering comforting words. He hadn't known it had been this serious…

"I'm sorry Jupetta-chan," he said as soon as the sobs became less intense. "I didn't try to make you feel left out. And I was upset when I mentioned the monster ball. I'd never really do that, I promise. When I brought home Ariados-chan, I just wanted…" He paused, wondering how he should put what he needed to say. "I wanted you to be happy. That's why I caught Ariados-chan in the first place." Jupetta-chan pulled away slightly to look face to face with his lover.

"For me? What do you mean?" He looked utterly confused… And completely adorable. _This_ was more like the Jupetta-chan he'd fallen in love with.

"Well, I did it for all of us actually. It's hard having three people together. Sometimes one of us is left out… I thought that if I caught another pokémon that I thought we could all love, no one would ever be left out. We could pair off when we did things we have to do in couples."

"Like when we went to the summer festival?" Harley nodded.

"Exactly. If there are four of us, no one will get left alone on the Ferris wheel. I don't think Noctus-chan liked sitting with that girl." Jupetta-chan giggled, remembering how the girl kept saying how cute he was and how she wanted to be his girlfriend. She was lucky she left that night with only a minor bone fracture.

"So… You didn't want anyone to be sad… But why did you pick Ariados-chan?" Harley smiled, kissing the top of the boy's head.

"Because he reminded me of you. And I love you, so I knew I could love him too." Jupetta-chan suddenly felt like the biggest jerk in the world. He'd said some terrible things about Ariados-chan… And the whole time his purpose was to keep everyone happy. Plus Ariados-chan had been chosen from all other pokémon because he reminded Harley of himself. Harley wasn't forgetting about him; he'd had him in mind the whole time.

"Harley-sama… Can we go back now? I need to talk to Ariados-chan…" Harley nodded, giving him one last hug before helping him up. Hand in hand, they walked back to their house, Jupetta-chan already forming an apology in his mind.

* * *

When they entered the house, the first thing they heard was a loud crash. Their eyes widened, and they were upstairs quicker than one could blink. Harley threw open the door to their bedroom and gasped. Jupetta-chan peeked in behind him… And burst out laughing. 

The noise had come from a lamp that had crashed to the floor; obviously, it had been knocked over during the… heat of the moment. Noctus-chan was lying on the bed on his back, his hands tied to the bedpost with Ariados-chan's yoyo strings. His hat had fallen off and he was panting heavily. Ariados-chan had his thigh-high boots off, exposing his long legs, which were tangled up with Noctus-chan's. He had a hand up the older man's shirt, and his shorts were unbuttoned. It was quite obvious what would have happened if they hadn't been interrupted…

"…When I said 'get to know each other,' this wasn't quite what I had in mind…" Ariados-chan grinned, leaning down and pressing a kiss against Noctus-chan's stomach.

"This is really fun! Can we all get to know each other together? Noctus-chan is really smart! He thought of this game all by himself!" The bound male got identical "you're an idiot" looks, causing him to flush at being caught. But he noticed that Jupetta-chan didn't look upset anymore… Which was definitely a good thing.

"Hey Ju-chan," he called out, wiggling a little as Ariados-chan moved _just_ right, "I don't think you have to worry about him taking your place. He's a hell of a lot quieter than you… And he's," he paused to let out a moan as Ariados-chan found a nipple, "he's more… energetic." And by that, he meant naively horny.

"I see… Well, can I talk to him alone for a sec? If you don't mind…" Noctus-chan shook his head.

"No, go ahead… Harley, hurry up and get over here!" Harley smirked, going over and taking Ariados-chan's position on the hybrid as the boy scampered over to Jupetta-chan and grabbed his hand. Jupetta-chan quickly led him out of the room before the scene became more… adult orientated. Once they were in the hallway, he turned to the younger boy, still trying to decide what to say.

"Ariados-chan, I—"

"It's okay," he said, cutting the elder boy off, smiling sweetly. "Noctus-chan told me you were upset that I was going to take your place, but that you'd be okay once you remembered you can never have too many people to love." Jupetta-chan couldn't believe how wrong he'd been about this boy… He was so sweet… And he really _was_ adorable.

He was so adorable, that Jupetta-chan couldn't help but lean down and press their lips together in a sweet kiss. He was just about to pull away when he felt Ariados-chan's tongue poke out and lap at his lips. He opened his mouth, allowing Ariados-chan access and taking the opportunity to slip his own tongue in the boy's mouth. They kissed lazily for a few minutes, only pulling away when they heard a rather loud moan coming from the bedroom.

"…Can we go play too?" Jupetta-chan giggled; Noctus-chan wasn't lying when he'd said the boy was _energetic_.

Harley was a genius for finding this kid.

"Sure… The more the merrier and all that, right?"

"Right!"

As they went in the bedroom to fully initiate Ariados-chan into their happy little family, Jupetta-chan couldn't help but think that this was the start of a beautiful relationship…

'_And I'll get to top someone for once! **Yes**!_'

Beautiful indeed.


End file.
